


Monday Morning

by Oronir_Caragai



Series: Business as Usual [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Business AU, Foot Fetish, Gag, M/M, Vibrator, blindfold, foot job, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Set after Benefit of The Doubt, Ignis gives Ardyn the punishment he deserves for leaving after their threesome.





	Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I feel dirty.

"I believe that deserves a punishment." 

Ardyn eyed the red and gold kerchief in Ignis' hand. 

"I was wondering where that had gotten off to...very well. What did you have in mind, Ignis?"

"Sit for me, Sir." 

Ardyn shucked his peacoat from his shoulders, and hung it on the coat rack in the corner of his office. He returned, and sat in his chair. 

Ignis held his hand out. 

"Drawer key, please." 

"Ooh...going to get a taste of my own medicine, am I dear? Very well."

Ardyn pulled the keys from his pocket. Ignis sat them on his desk. He folded the kerchief in his hands as he spoke, fashioning a blindfold out of it. He sat it on the desk by the keys. 

"You will do as I say, Ardyn. Move when I say, as I say." 

He leaned over Ardyn to speak, bringing their faces close. Ardyn took the opportunity the breathe his scent in, and run his hand over his ass. 

"As you wish, dear." 

Ignis reached back, and took Ardyn by the wrist. He pulled his hand off his ass, and pressed it against the armrest. 

"Stay." 

Ardyn only smirked in anticipation. Ignis scooped the keys up, and moved to the locked set of drawers. He spoke as he opened the drawer. 

"Sir, take your suit jacket off for me. It does you no benefit to look disheveled for your meeting later."

"Always thoughtful, Ignis." 

Ardyn stood, and removed his suit jacket. He slung it over the back of his chair and stole a glance at Ignis before sitting. He saw him pull the roll of self adhering tape from it. Ignis left the keys on the counter, and moved to put himself between Ardyn and the desk. 

He placed Ardyn's wrist against the armrest, and rolled a fair amount of tape around it. Ardyn purred as Ignis repeated the motion to his other wrist. He wiggled his wrists to test the bindings strength. 

"What now, dear?" 

Ignis set the roll of tape on Ardyn's lap, the plasticine black resting comfortably on his upper thigh. He reached back to pick up the makeshift blindfold, and leaned close to Ardyn. He raised his leg onto the chair, and pressed his knee against Ardyn's crotch. 

"Mm...that's a start." 

Ignis tied the blindfold around Ardyn's head. Ardyn leaned to kiss Ignis' hand before it retracted. He felt Ignis' leg leave the chair, the roll of tape leave his thigh. Then he felt Ignis' ass against his lap. 

"Oh...hello, dear." He wiggled his fingers to try to grasp at Ignis, though felt nothing.

Ignis leaned over to bind Ardyn's ankles to the chair legs, grinding his ass against Ardyn's crotch in the process. He heard him make a small, pleasured noise behind him, and set his heels down hard on the floor, using the leverage to roll his ass back against Ardyn again. He felt him very swiftly becoming erect. 

"Do you enjoy that, Sir?"

"Ignis, don't be daft. You know damn well I love the feeling of you on my lap. Be a dear and stay there."

Ignis smirked, and stood. He turned to face Ardyn, and looked him over. 

"Blindfolds look quite good on you, Sir."

"Ah, thank you dear. Perhaps we'll keep this kerchief here for that purpose." 

Ignis worked Ardyn's belt and pants open, exposing his semi hard dick. He caressed it with a fingertip, eliciting a quiet gasp from Ardyn. 

"Mm, pet...I'll have more of that, please." 

His assistant stood away again, leaning back against the desk.

"You'll have what I give you, sir." 

He saw Ardyn smirk, and purr at that. He raised his skirt up, exposing the black, lace top thigh highs and purple lace boyshorts to no one but himself. He slipped his thumbs into the waistband, and slid them down over his skinny, smooth thighs. He stepped out of them, and picked them up. His skirt fell back into place. 

He rubbed the fabric against Ardyn's cheek. 

"Are those your...mmn...naughty boy, Ignis. I'm the only one allowed to place your naked ass on my desk." 

"Not currently, Sir. Open." He tapped Ardyn's lips with the panties. Ardyn opened his mouth, and Ignis balled the panties into his mouth. He saw Ardyn's lips curled into a smile, very obviously enjoying his treatment. 

Ignis sat back on Ardyn's desk, and raised a heeled foot to toe against Ardyn's balls. Ardyn hopped slightly, surprised. Ignis gently nudged the rounded tip of his shoe against Ardyn's balls again. He watched the precum well at the tip of his now fully erect dick. 

"Do you like that, sir?" Ignis taunted. Ardyn nodded, and purred quietly as Ignis applied more pressure. 

The phone rang behind Ignis. He picked it up, and tilted his head to keep the phone between his ear, and shoulder.

"Ah, yes. Good morning, sir. Yes, Mr. Izunia is currently in a meeting. Yes. Yes of course, sir. 3 o'clock. We shall see you then, Mr. Aldercapt. Thank you sir, you as well." 

Ignis let the phone drop onto the receiver.   
One heeled foot on the floor, the other between Ardyn's spread legs, against his erect cock. Ardyn tugged slightly at the tape around his wrists and ankles, holding him to the chair. He made a questioning noise into his makeshift gag.

"Mr. Aldercapt had to push your meeting back, sir..." Ignis flipped his wrist to check his watch. He adjusted the kerchief covering Ardyn's eyes, and tapped him on the nose.

"It seems you're mine for another whole hour."

Ardyn smirked again, and tried to grind against Ignis' shoe. He felt the weight leave the chair, and heard Ignis' heels hit the floor.

"Mn?"

"Just a moment, Sir." 

He heard Ignis return to the set of drawers, open one, and close it. He felt something nestle against his testicles, and made a questioning noise before piecing together what the object was.

Just as Ignis turned the vibrator onto the lowest setting. 

Ardyn looked like he wanted to melt into the chair, the vibrations traveling through him in teasing pleasure. 

Ignis smiled peacefully, and sat back onto the desk. 

"Sir...?"

"Mm?" 

"Shall I leave you like this? And return to relieve you prior to your meeting?" 

He watched Ardyn's brow furrow. He shook his head, auburn hair ruffling itself. 

"Very well, sir. As you wish." 

Ignis crossed his long legs, and removed his heel, repeating the process with the other. He leaned to drop them to the floor. 

He stretched his legs, and spread his toes, before resting a stockinged foot against Ardyn's erect cock. Ardyn made a quiet, purring noise as he felt Ignis apply pressure, and rub the length of his cock with the ball of his foot.

It felt so bizarre, and so. Damned. Amazing. He twisted against his bindings. He wanted nothing more than to touch Ignis in that moment, being subjected to his own torture. The soft nylon of his stockings rubbing against the sensitive shaft of his cock, and the low vibrations against his balls. 

Ardyn choked out an aroused noise from behind his gag. He exhaled hard, blood bringing a flush to his cheeks. Ignis continued to stroke up Ardyn's cock. He made a small, curious noise, and pulled his foot away. Much to Ardyn's chagrin, as evidenced by a noise of disconcert. 

He felt Ignis settle his feet around his cock, and use the arches of both to hold his shaft. His breath hastened, and he made a noise of warning. He wouldn't last long. 

And Ignis didn't intend to let him. 

"Sir...come for me." Ignis commanded, voice stern. 

The order sent Ardyn over the edge, evidenced by a throaty noise, and sticky semen spurting onto his thigh highs. 

Ignis lifted a foot, and spread his toes, looking at the sticky substance seeping into the sheer material with a contented grin. He leaned over, and pulled the vibrator away from Ardyn's testicles; clicked it off, and sat it on the desk. He leaned back to Ardyn, and tugged his panties from his mouth. Added them to the desk next to the vibrator. He pulled the blindfold off last, and felt a pang in his stomach at the sight of Ardyn's eyes.

Warm, honeyed, and so harsh with lust. He looked at him like a predator, despite the slight daze of his orgasm.

"Look, sir. You've made a mess."

Ignis lifted a foot to display the rapidly drying sticky substance. 

Ardyn smirked at him.

"Dear, do you still have your extra underthings in your desk?" 

"Of course, sir. And spares in yours." 

"And mouthwash?"

Ignis tried to keep stoic, though his lips betrayed him into a catlike smirk. 

"Yes, sir."

"Splendid. Unbind me, dear. I've plans for you before my meeting."


End file.
